Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 24 (Daydreams)
Daydreams is the twenty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KATHLEEN thinks of windy day clouds and that makes her want to make meringue. *CHARLI pretends to make an apple cloud dessert. *NATHAN makes a tropical island to spend time. *CHARLI rows and paddles a boat. *TIM makes funny musical instruments. *CHARLI pretends to be in a marching band. *KELLIE and Chats imagine themselves at the beach. *CHARLI collects imaginary shells. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who loves playing bagpipes, but her parents (Tim and Kellie) don't like it because it's annoying even for baby Nathan. Gallery Kathleen S2 E24.png Charli S2 E24 1.png Nathan S2 E24.png Charli S2 E24 2.png Tim S2 E24.png Charli S2 E24 3.png Kellie S2 E24.png Charli S2 E24 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E24.png Trivia *During Kathleen's segment, she daydreams of herself floating on a cloud. While that happens, she wore the same costume from Three Wishes. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Daydreams, daydreams I'm thinking of clouds today Daydreams, daydreams The wind has come to play Daydreams, daydreams I'm dreaming the day away. Daydreams, daydreams I'm thinking of clouds today Daydreams, daydreams The wind has come to play Daydreams, daydreams I'm dreaming the day away. ;Body move #01 Egg beater's beating around and around Egg beater's beating bzzz, bzzz, bzzz Hear the sound? Egg beater's beating around and around Egg beater's beating bzzz, bzzz, bzzz Hear the sound? Leg beater's beating around and around Leg beater's beating bzzz, bzzz, bzzz Hear the sound? ;Shapes in space A daydream about a special place The sand and palms and sea A tropical island warmed by the sun A paradise for everyone. A daydream about a special place The sand and palms and sea A tropical island warmed by the sun A paradise for everyone. ;Body move #02 Rowing round an island Watching the world go by Hear the sound of water swishing Swish as the world goes by. Paddling round an island Watching the world go by Hear the sound of water swishing Swish as the world goes by. Splashing round an island Watching the world go by Hear the sound of water swishing Swish as the world goes by. ;Making music If I had a hand in making a band I'd hit the road and play in every land Making music with the comb Everywhere I roamed. If I had a hand in making a band I'd hit the road and play in every land Making music with rubber bands And everyone would feel the stands. If I had a hand in making a band I'd hit the road and play in every land Making music with the wobble And no one would ever squabble. If I had a hand in making a band I'd hit the road and play in every land Wobble board, comb, rubber band And everyone would feel the stands. ;Body move #03 If I had a hand in making a band I'd hit the road and play every land Twirling my baton in a marching band Up to the music stand. If I had a hand in making a band I'd hit the road and play every land Twirling my baton in a marching band Up to the music stand. If I had a hand in making a band I'd hit the road and play every land Twirling my baton in a marching band Up to the music stand. ;Word play No matter who or where you are The new worlds are not very far Dream and laugh, imagine and play You can be anyone, you can go anywhere You can do anything any time of day. No matter who or where you are The new worlds are not very far Dream and laugh, imagine and play You can be anyone, you can go anywhere You can do anything any time of day. ;Body move #04 In the shallow waters of the blue, blue sea There are treasures to be found by you and me Seaweed like ribbons or rows of beads That float and waves of the blue, blue sea Can you hear the sea whisper? Hold the shell to your ear It will whisper a sea song Listen and you'll hear. ;Sharing Stories You've got to have a dream A dream to make you proud The problem with my dream Is that it's really far too loud. You've got to have a dream A dream to make you proud The problem with my dream Is that it's really far too loud. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about clouds Category:Ep about meringue Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about apples Category:Ep about desserts Category:Ep about eggs Category:Ep about islands Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about splashing Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about combs Category:Ep about rubber bands Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about shells Category:Ep about bagpipes Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about imagination